Seeing Red
by Greedy Sheep
Summary: All Kairi did was say yes when Sora had asked her out. She just didn't realize how many people it would piss off. From death threats to home visits, her daily living becomes a struggle as she deals with green-eyed monsters and antagonistic fangirls.


"Another death threat..." Kairi snatched the antagonistic letter off her door before stepping into her home. Ever since she had started dating Sora, she became the most wanted on the hit lists of every woman known to existence. The soles of her feet sore from fleeing the green-eyed monsters who would chase her home with flames and pitchforks, she made sure that every window in her home was locked.

"Another rough day?" Her roommate, Namine, stepped into the hallway from the kitchen. A sweet girl, whose innocence was victimized by the same amount of harassment just for association with Kairi. "You might not want to check the answering machine."

Kairi played the recorded messages on the machine with the press of a button, and was not surprised by the results. Mounting up to the double digits, each one was the same as the last; single sentences that consists of great hostality and profanity, the most used swear being "bitch". Not even taking the time to go through all of them, she kicked the sandals off her feet and marched for the living room.

It was recently a month ago when Kairi was asked out by Sora, and as a result, the rabid, jealous women came out. While some wanted Sora for herself, many suffered from the delusion that the best option for the man was to be with another one, ignoring his heterosexuality, and if it wasn't that, then there was the much smaller demographic that just preferred that he should be with another woman other than Kairi.

"Don't check your email!" Namine shouted from the kitchen as Kairi opened her laptop laying on the table. She rolled her eyes and sighed at the message she happened to glance at.

"They're getting pretty creative with their F-bombs!" Kairi shouted back before closing the laptop.

"You could always go to the police, you know. It's been two weeks." Namine stepped into the room with a tray, carrying two cups of tea.

"So the female officers at the station can try and detain me again? I don't think so." Kairi gently lifted one of the cups and took it to her mouth. "Thanks." She quickly uttered before taking a sip.

"Kairi, this is silly! You don't have to put with these women harassing you over a guy. Did you hear what happened to Selphie?" Namine adjust her skirt before taking a sip of her own tea.

"No, what happened?"

"She stopped writing. Some of the reviewers on her website started sending her death threats."

"Why?" Kairi almost made a spit-take, fixing her bangs which obscured her vision for a few seconds.

"Apparently, they didn't seem to like the pairing she used for her story, something about the male protagonist not being with another guy." Namine took the laptop and placed it into her lap. With a few quick presses of the keyboard, she had pulled up the page for Selphie's story. "Read the reviews."

Kairi sat next to Namine as her eyes scanned the screen of the laptop, reading each review that was submitted. Every one was the same, but one happened to catch her eyes.

_'Baka baka baka! every1 knows inuyasha an miroku belong 2together XP their teh b3st. stupid baka!1' _

Kairi was too baffled to even utter a comment. "Has she even taken an English class before? And why is she speaking Japanese while writing in English?"

"I have no clue." Namine did nothing else but take a sip of her tea.

"What a stupid girl-"

The sound of shattering glass interrupted Kairi as a rock, crashing through the kitchen window, connected with her laptop and knocked it to the floor with a thud. Her vision as red as her hair, she stormed over to the front door, and faced a mob of young women as she stepped outside, the majority of them being teenagers.

"Stay away from Sora, you slut!" A slim, young girl with long, brown hair cried as she held a picket sign that read, "_B0YS' LOVE__ FOREVER_". It wasn't even written in proper English, but Kairi knew what it read.

"Olette, get out of here before I call the police-"

"Shut up, you cockblocker!" Another female from the mob step forward and launched a rock larger than the last at the red-headed, making it apparent that she was the one who tossed the first one. She had a good arm, though, as Kairi barely ducked under the stone.

"Cockblocker?" Kairi questioned before ducking under another rock.

"You are getting in the way of Sora and Riku's friendship, a bond that could develop into something much more beautiful!" Olette raised her sign in the air as her followers did the same.

"What is going on here?" Namine creeped through the front door, preparing herself to dodge any incoming objects by walking in a slight crouch.

"Shut it, blondie!" Just as expected, Namine found herself lowering herself under an soaring vase that shattered against the door. "It's obvious that you and Bella Swan here are manipulating Sora into becoming something he's not, and we won't stand for it!"

"What is that supposed to be mean?" Kairi's demanding shout went unheard through the obnoxious cheering of the mob.

"Stay away from Sora, or else!" Olette marched off as the other girls followed, leaving Kairi and a frightened Namine. This situation has gotten out of hand for the silliest reasons, and it was only a matter of time before it worse.

* * *

"Can you please calm down those crazy chicks?" Sora was on his knees, pleading as Riku did nothing but groan.

"Those girls came to your girlfriend's house again?" Riku adjusted the towel around his waist as it started to come loose. "Why doesn't she just go to the police and file a report?"

"Because the last time she went down to the station, they detained her for no reason!" Sora rose from his knees and sat down onto the makeshift bed, not bothering to waste his time begging any longer.

"Well, what did Kairi say when she called?" Riku crossed his arms against his bare chest.

"She said Olette came to her house and started raving about how us dating was getting in the way of the friendship me and you have, claiming it could develop into something more, you know, something stupid." Sora rolled his eyes and averted them to the floor.

"That's nonsense! Nothing can get in the way of our friendship." Riku snatched the towel from his waist and begun to floss between his legs, baring himself in front of Sora without a care in the world. "Olette's one of those girls who pre-occupy themselves with the no-longer-existing potential of sexual tension between fictional characters. You know, like those crazy writers who were harassing Selphie."

Sora let out another sigh and fell back onto the bed. "I guess you're right. Maybe things will clear up by tomorrow."

"That's right, now let's get some sleep!" Riku threw himself onto the makeshift bed, spread out to next to an uncomfortable Sora.

"Um, Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"You mind putting some clothes?"

"Why? It's no different from our camping trip when we-"

"Let's not about that." Sora cut off Riku before he could even finish speaking.

"But-"

"Goodnight, Riku." With a clap of Sora's hands, the studio apartment went dark, and so did his vision. With his eyes shut, he mentally prayed for peace the next morning, and his girlfriend's safety.


End file.
